Be Yourself
by Sora-DigiLove
Summary: When Sora is too nervous to say anything to Yamato, she asks Mimi for a little help, but does Yamato just like her the way she is? Sorato! ^_^
1. Make Me Like You

Be Yourself  
  
Chapter 1: Make Me Like You  
  
I re-did this fic so it's easier to read! ^_~  
  
I know I was asked to write more fics, & that my last fic, Love's Last Hope, was very good, but I couldn't think of anything. Then my best bud Glitter Fairy Mimi (who's helping with Cardcapturing: DigiDestined Style along with Sakura Blossom) gave me the most stellar major idea! Mucho thankies GFM!!! It's set as if ep. 38 of 02 never happened (at least with Sora & Yamato) & Mimi is in Japan on winter vaca. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (what a pity -_-) ,the plot belongs to Glitter Fairy Mimi, and the song lyrics at the beginning are from "Pretend to Be Nice" by Josie & the Pussycats. The movie is great & so is the soundtrack! I just can't help but involve music! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
iWell he looks at me with those innocent eyes  
  
and says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise  
  
because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied  
  
and I hope that you bought that shirt at half price  
  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor  
  
I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before  
  
and I don't think that I can take it no more  
  
it's driving me right out my front door.  
  
  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby?  
  
Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy?  
  
You know if I could, I'd do anything for you,  
  
please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you./i  
  
  
  
Sora sat her tray down at the table she and Taichi usually sat at with their friends. She noticed Yamato coming with Taichi. He sat with them often, but that wasn't why she suddenly glaced down. In the last few weeks, she had developed a crush on Yamato. She had went to one of his band's concerts a few days prior to her introduction to the new Chosen Children, & she had realized how incredibly kawaii he had become. They sat their trays down, & said hi to her. She blushed as she replied, "Hey Taichi, hey Yamato."  
  
"Oh Sor, Yamato, Hikari asked me to tell you that she wanted all of us to meet at the bay at 3 pm in 8 days, the Chosen Children have a suprise for us." Taichi informed them. "Isn't that Christmas Eve? We've got a gig at 9 that night. Would you two like to come?" Yamato asked. "Oh yeah, sure." Sora mumbled. "Sor? Are you alright?" Taichi asked, worrily. "Yeah, I'm just a little stressed about finals, that's all." Sora lied. iAck! I've made a fool of myself in front of Yamato again! How embarrassing! I kinda hope he's not there when we meet Mimi at the airport after school./i Sora thought as she got up to get rid of her tray, & to leave.  
  
Sora got off the bus in front of the airport. She was already late because of tennis practice, she needed to see Mimi right away. As she scrambled to the terminal, Mimi stepped off the plane, and was greeted by all the Chosen Children except Yamato, who had an important band rehearsal, with the concert almost a week away. "Meems!" Sora happily said as she hugged Mimi. Mimi returned the hug, saying, "C'mon, we've gotta get all of my 9 bags before the baggage claim closes! We can get them taken to your apartment so we can do some shopping!"  
  
"Check out this purse! Oh my gosh, this hat would be the perfect gift for Miyako!" Mimi said as she went through piles of accessories in the mall. "Um, Meems, you've had serveral boyfriends, right?" Sora asked. "I'm going out with Michael right now, remember?" Mimi said. "Yeah, that's right. What I really wanted to know was...um...how do you get boys to notice you? I mean, you're obviously so good with them & all." Sora asked, slightly embarrassed. "Of course my irresistible good looks are helpful,but you gotta be outgoing, be open about it. Why do you ask?" Mimi wondered. "There's this boy I kinda like, & I'm pretty sure he does't like me back." Sora said wistfully. "Who is he? Surely I know him." Mimi asked."It's...Yamato." Sora amitted.  
  
"YAMATO?! YAMATO ISHIDA?!" Mimi asked, stuned. "Not so loud! The whole store probably knows now!" Sora whispered harshly. "Maybe they should. You gotta make it known!" Mimi instructed. "I'm not that bold about situations like this." Sora said. "What about Taichi? You knew you liked him, & you did something about it!" "Well, Taichi's my best friend, besides you & Piyo." "As I recall, all of the Chosen Children were your friends. That includes Yamato." "It's different now." "Oh really? Just cause he's a rock star, and the object of many girls in Tokyo's affection, & you might want to be scared of some of those fangurls like Jun, he's no different." "Arigato, arigato Mimi." Sora sighed sarcastically.  
  
"Personally, I conspicously flirt, then ask him out." Mimi suggested. "Flirting is not one of my greatest strengths." Sora complained. "Ya gotta make your presence known! Be everywhere he is! Act like his biggest fan! Use the fact you know him really well to get close to him!"Mimi suggested. "Ok, but only if you're with me." Sora compromised. "Let's try it tomorrow at the meeting at Korishou's. "Just make me like you." Sora asked. "First let's start on the clothes. Try these on!" Mimi smiled happily as she thrust a pile of clothes into Sora's arms & ushered her into the fitting room. iI hope I'm making the right decision./i Sora thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Another of my trademark short chapters! ^_^; I want Sora's makeoverto be in ch.2. Plese R&R if you want it to continue! Ja ne! 


	2. Has Mimi Cloned Herself?

Be Yourself  
  
Chapter 2: Has Mimi Cloned Herself?  
  
Ok, chapter 2! If you've ever wamted to see Sora act like Mimi, this one's for you. But will Yamato like it? Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I don't own Digimon. The song except at the beginning is from "You Don't See Me" from the Josie and the Pussycats soundtrack, yet again. Hey, the songs on it fit! ^_^ I based Sora's outfit after one of Glitter Fairy Mimi's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
iI dream a world where you understand  
  
But I dream a million sleepless nights  
  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights/p  
  
I'm speechless and faded  
  
It's too complicated  
  
Is this how the book ends,  
  
nothing but good friends?  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would,  
  
the way I know you could.../i  
  
"Perfect!" Mimi gave Sora a thumbs-up as she emerged from the dressing room. "These outfits will be my treat, since I can wear them too!" Mimi smiled, & Sora nodded, still unsure.  
  
Mimi and Sora walked over to the Chosen Children's meeting together, & Sora rang Korishou's doorbell. "Hello Mimi, Sora, everyone's in Korishou's room." Korishou's aunt greeted them, & motioned them on down the hallway. iHere goes nothing./i Sora thought. "So you're saying that BlackWargr - oh, hi Mimi, hi Sora?!" Taichi gasped. Sora was wearing a halter top that had a "Warning: Hottie" insignia across the front, and a white mini-skirt to coordinate with the light pink top, & some Mimi-like platforrm shoes. The girls had had their hair styled earlier, & Sora's was in a stylish up- do.  
  
"Don't just stand there Taichi, scoot over!" Sora smiled. iHas Mimi cloned herself?/i Taichi wondered. Sora purposly made a big show of taking her seat - next to Yamato, as Mimi would. iIt looks like my hard work is paying off!/i Mimi smiled. Throughout the meeting, Sora gave Yamato several flirtateous glances, and Mimi grinned. Finally, the meeting was over, & Yamato attempted to hurry out. "Gotta go, band rehearsal." he said as he attempted to leave, but he was stopped by Sora's hand in front of him.  
  
"What's the rush?" she asked, with a sly little smile. iIs it just me,or is Mimi rubbing off on her?/i Yamato thought. "I don't wanna be late." he reminded her. "Wanna meet me after rehearsal at the coffee place by the flower shop?" she asked, & he swore she winked at him. "Uh, yeah, sure." he said, as he darted out, confused. iI knew hanging out with Mimi was a hazard to your health./i he thought.  
  
"Did I do well?" Sora asked Mimi nervously as they left the meeting."Almost better than I could have done. But then again, no one can top me!" Mimi answered. "It just didn't feel right. I mean, I've been crushing on him for a few months now, & I just let everything out." Sora glanced down. "It's gotta come out sometime. I mean, how were you going to do it?" Mimi asked. "Well...I don't really know. But I do know that it wouldn't have been like this." Sora replied, this time looking up into the sky. A few pieces of her auburn hair came loose & swayed in the gentle breeze.iPlease tell me I did the right thing!/i  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Geez, why can't I write anything more than a few paragraphs long! Oh well, please R&R! There will be at least 1 more chapter, & maybe an epilouge. Arigato for the lunarious reviews & emails, I'm flattered in the extreme! I'm working on a Ryuki, a Taiora, & a S&S, please tell me if there are any other couplings you would like to see! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	3. I Like You the Way You Are

Be Yourself  
  
Chapter 3: I Like You the Way You Are  
  
Here's the final chapter! Does Yamato like Sora acting like Mimi? Or did he like her before Mimi's makeover? Will she even show up? Read on to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Hear that Toei? Ya can't sue me!!! ^_^; Neither can Switchfoot, cuz "Dare You to Move" is theirs. It's on the soundtrack to "A Walk to Remember", my all-time fav movie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
iWelcome to the planet  
  
Welcome to existance  
  
Everyone's here, everyone's here  
  
Everybody's watching you now  
  
Everybody waits for you now  
  
What happens next?  
  
What happens next?  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened,  
  
today never happened.../i  
  
Yamato found a booth near a window at the coffee shop. From what he had seen earlier, he had expected Sora to be more punctual, but she was already 10 minutes late.  
  
10 minutes ago, at Sora's apartment  
  
"C'mon already & go Sora, he'll be waiting for you! Guys don't like having to wait!" Mimi advised. "Meems, I'm not sure I wanna go." Sora said, throwing down her new purse. "Careful with that, it cost $30! Now why would you not want to go?" Mimi asked. "Because Yamato wouldn't get the truth he deserves to have." Sora protested. "But if you didn't act like me, you wouldn't have had the nerve to ask him to meet you." Mimi pointed out. "Maybe I would have, but it would have taken longer. Anyway, I'm not going." Sora said.  
  
Yamato glanced down at his watch. 15 minutes late. Was she ever going to come? Mimi even walked in, but followed by Miyako & Daisuke because they had arranged to meet here anyway. When he looked at them, a girl sat down at his booth. He turned around and noticed her."Sora?" he asked.  
  
She wan't wearing the clothes that Mimi bought her, just her normal ones. Her hair was let down in it's usual way, and she glanced down. "Yamato, I'm sorry." she said. "For what?" he asked. "The girl that asked you here couldn't make it." she said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Look, that wasn't me who asked you here. I'm not sure why I let Mimi make me over, but it somehow gave me the confidence to tell you how I really feel about you. It still wasn't honest. I like you, Yamato. You're more than just a rock star, you're a kind person underneath it all." she said as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"It's alright Sora, you didn't have to be nervous." he said, not quite sure how to make her feel better. "So you don't care that I just opened my heart up to you?" she asked, slightly confused. "Not at all. I kinda...feel the same way about you." he admitted. "You did? Why didn't you say anything?" she demanded, shocked. "I was kinda nervous too." he said. "Well, I was too, so I guess I'm not one to talk." she slightly smiled. As their gazes met, Mimi sighed, "How sweet... Hey!" she was interupted by Daisuke accidently dropping his coffee on her shirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Hope you liked this fic! Please R&R! Arigato for all the sweet reviews! Ja ne! ^_~ 


End file.
